poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock n Roll showdown/Ladyan vs. Rockset
This is how rock n roll showdown and Ladyan vs Rockset goes in Guitar Villain (CTaRAoMToLaCN). night Ladyan: Ok, Ladybug. You know the plan? Ladybug: Yeah! Emmet: Cody see that Sunset's guitar has the Akuma in it. Ladybug: I can see that. Ladyan: And that is some good advice. Kitty Noir Like a cat. Kitty Noir's bell Cat Noir: Hey, that's my thing. Kitty Noir: You two handle Guitar Villain and rescue Mr. XY. Ladyan will handle Sunset McStone. laughs Sci-Ryan: That made me laugh. on the tower Rockset Shimmer: Hellooooo, Paris! Tell us who you love! Crowd: Rockset Shimmer! Guitar Villain! hair flares up in gold and red flames as she grows more powerful Ladyan: Here we go. Matau T. Monkey: Ok. I know how to... Crash Bandicoot: Thomas? others look at him Sci-Ryan: his eyes sighing Can you please watch something else besides Twilight? Thomas: Okay. up a photo of Twilight and sighs Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Sci-Ryan. What would Tucker do? Sci-Ryan: Well, obviously he would use his off-key singing voice to make the crowd stop chanting. Flutterwing: in realization That's it! removes the Dazzlings pendants Aria Blaze: Hey! Sci-Ryan: I think he knows what he plans. the Cyberling's pendants Sing, guys! Evil Anna: You want us to sing? You said Tucker stink. Sci-Ryan: We were just kidding. He rocks. He rocks on. And so do you. Evil Ryan: Ok. I hope it was worse then Unicron. go onto the stage The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings: off-key We will be adored~ Tell us that you want us~ We won't be ignored~ It's time for our reward~ Crowd: half stop Rockset Shimmer! Guitar Villain! Bertram T. Monkey: It's working. Evil Ryan: I felt a bit more happy then this. charges and knocks down Rockset like Sunset did in the Rainbow Rocks movie Ladyan: Hey, Sun-hit wonder. Mind if I jam with the band? butterfly frame appears round Rockset's eyes Ryan Repulsa: Ladyan is here! Fight him and take his Miraculous! The bracelet! vanishes Rockset Shimmer: Look here, Ladyan! I do not do duets! strums the strings and sends an energized fist at Ladyan Kitty Noir: him out of the way Look out! fist hits the ground Ladyan: Thanks. Kitty Noir: No problem. Rockset can sing, Ladyan uses his yoyo to knock the microphone off her hand Ladyan: Hey, no vocals allowed. Maybe you should let me use mine? Rockset Shimmer: growls Ladyan: Kitty Noir Do you know your powers? Use them. Kitty Noir: Okay. out her staff Ladyan: I think Ladybug knows this, Rockset. You will be knocked out. Lucky Charm! sword like microphone appears Ladyan: A microphone? I can use the thing to sing. Rockset Shimmer: laughs You are a joke. looks around and spots some things that glow Red with black spots: A speaker, a power cable and Rockset's guitar Ladyan: That's it. Iago: Matau. I got an idea. It's risky but it might work. Remember Sam kissed a guy to break Danny from Ember's spell? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah? Iago: Kiss Princess Twilight Sparkle. Matau T. Monkey: Don't mind if I do. grabs Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Matau, what are you doing? Matau T. Monkey: You know, we are in Paris. I could give you a kiss good luck. Twilight Sparkle: Matau. Not in front of Thomas. It'll break his spark. Matau T. Monkey: Nah. Let him look. For I got love in my heart. Twilight gasps and snaps out of his love trance Thomas: Twilight. How could you? I... Get away from her! Matau T. Monkey: Whoa! Too soon! MEGATRON!!!! his jet pack and flies up to Ladybug and Cat Noir on top of the tower Thomas: You and Matau? But we were... But… we weren’t, were we? Twilight Sparkle: He have to do it to free you. Because that is what friends do when they are under a spell. Rockset did that to you. turns around and sees Rockset sticking her toung out. His eyes blaze sky blue as he frowns Thomas: growling Rockset… Twilight Sparkle: Thomas? Are you okay? shuts his eyes and the blue glow fades Thomas: at her No. I feel like my spark’s been ripped out. on his face But I know who I can take it out on! transforms to OpThomas Prime Sci-Ryan: Matau will handle Guitar Villain, Prime. [ Ladyan: I need help over here! Kitty Noir: I've got it! Cataclysm! summons her Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade and her right glove glows black Rockset Shimmer: Take that! her guitar and fires hearts Noir swings the Dark Oathkeeper and thrusts her hand at the hearts blasts collide and disapears. Ladyan and Rockset clash their weapons then Thomas knocks Rockset's guitar off her hands and Sci-Ryan catches it Sci-Ryan: Ladyan. Set your microphone up. Ladyan: Ok, Sci-Ryan. does by plugging his microphone to the speaker. Sci-Ryan plays on Rockset's guitar Sci-Ryan: off-key Ember!~ You will remember~ Ember, one thing remains~ Ember, so warm and tender~ You will remember my name!~ Crowd: Ember? crowd stops chanting Rockset's name and Rockset's hair stops flaring and her power decreases Rockset Shimmer: No! Wait! Tell us who you love! Come on! Say it! chirps Rockset Shimmer: Say our names! SAY OUR NAMES!!! Sci-Ryan: The only thing you're saying is "See you never"! Rockset on the head with her guitar and the guitar brakes Smash! Akuma flies out Ladyan: Your evil doing is over, Akuma. YoYo opens as Ladyan twirls it around Ladyan: Time to de-evilise! catches the Akuma and Ladyan's yoyo closes Ladyan: Gotcha! opens his yo-yo and a butterfly flies away Ladyan: Goodbye, butterfly. Miraculous LADYBUG! tosses the microphone up into the air and disappears as a wave of pink that restores the damage. Rockset turns back to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: What... happened? Where am I? Ladyan, Thomas and Kitty Noir: Pound it. Sci-Ryan: Sunset? Bertram was worried about you. Sorry I hit you on the head with your guitar. Sunset Shimmer: It's ok. Ladyan: I hope Matau did the same for Ladybug, Kitty Noir. [ Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Guitar Villain. Let Mr. XY go or SwanSong will sing so loud, you will have a headache for next week. Guitar Villain: [ SwanSong: Flutterwing: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts